


prank goes wrong

by softwrinkles



Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softwrinkles/pseuds/softwrinkles
Summary: The mapped robes and ties, and the quarrels that ended sweetly.orHun likes to see his lover in his dorm clothes, but Jaehyun is misunderstood and mad
Relationships: Cha Hoon/Kim Jaehyun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	prank goes wrong

Hun looked at Jaehyun who was still sleeping beside him, it was rare that the Hufflepuff man wanted to be invited to stay at his dormitory.

Jaehyun looks really pretty when he's calm like this time, even when he wake up too. It's just that his silly nature that he can't control.

Hun frowned at the thought that he was always the victim of his boyfriend's pranks, Hun was too fond of Jaehyun to the point that he couldn't get angry. The Slytherin suddenly grinned, intent on getting revenge.

Before carrying out his prank plan, Hun kissed Jaehyun's forehead first. Young Kim stretched softly, Hun chuckled.

"Time for revenge, puppy."

\---

"HUN, WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP?!"

Jaehyun didn't stop cursing, he almost messed up the Slytherin dormitory if he didn't remember it was his boyfriend's dorm.

"Ssh, you just borrow mine first. You can return it through 'something.'"

"For God's sake, Cha Hun! We're almost late, and you just flirt with me now?!" Jaehyun has his hands on his hips, his face flushed between holding back anger or holding back embarrassment.

"And your swearing won't get us to Professor Sprout's class any sooner. Hurry up Kim, baby Mandrake may be waiting for you."

"Bastard, you—" Hun rolled his eyes, covered Jaehyun's lips with his lips. Hun bit and licked it, then grinned when he heard Jaehyun whimper.

"H-Hun, nghh we're going to be late!" Jaehyun pushed his lover's thin body, he took the origin of his tie and robe.

"So what?"

"I swear I'll kill you after Professor Sprout's detention. Hurry up!"

Teasing his boyfriend was so fun.

\---

"P-Professor Sprout, sorry we're late." Jaehyun bowed, feeling sorry. Professor Sprout just sighed, speechless.

"Apart from being late, you also owe one more explanation. Kim Jaehyun, quickly explain."

"E-explain what ??"

"Why are you wearing a Slytherin robe and tie? You are a Hufflepuff, Jaehyun. Then," Professor Sprout's gaze turned to Hun. "Why is Hun wearing a Hufflepuff robe and tie? You want to switch dorms ??"

Hearing Professor Sprout's words, Jaehyun stood up and looked at the clothes he was wearing. His face flushed red, he glanced at Hun who was holding back laughter beside him.

"CHA HUN! YOU WANT TO MEET DEMENTOR, HUH?!"

"Detention for Kim Jaehyun and Cha Hun!"

Jaehyun will really put Hun into Azkaban after this, just wait.

\---

"What did you do to Jaehyun this time, Hun?" Seunghyub asked, the Gryffindor massaged his temples tired.

"I just-"

"Changing my robe and tie became a Slytherin isn't funny at all, Hun." Jaehyun frowned, he almost threw his parchment at Hun's face.

"You tease me a lot too, and I don't protest at all. Why are you angry when I tease you?" Hun asked seriously, he grabbed Jaehyun's wrist.

"It hurts, and why are you just protesting now?"

"Enough." Seunghyub's voice broke their fight, his fox eyes glared at Jaehyun and Hun who were both holding back anger.

"Solve this problem, I don't want to know. Not here, find another place—"

"Never mind." Jaehyun got up, left the library. Hun growled, ignoring Jaehyun and trying to focus on doing his assignment.

"Are you sure you don't want to catch up with Jaehyun hyung?"

"Yes, Hweseung. I have to finish my assignment now, I don't have time to pay attention to that selfish bitch."

"But what about Jaehyunie hyung?" Asked Dongsung, worried about Jaehyun's condition. Hun sighed softly.

"Okay, I'll look for Jaehyun."

\---

After spending time asking the ghosts and the paintings, Hun found Jaehyun in the Astronomy tower. The Hufflepuff student sobbed.

"Jaehyunie .."

"Why are you here?" Jaehyun asked while wiping his tears using his arm, Hun pulled Jaehyun into his arms, relieved when Jaehyun didn't refuse.

"Sorry, I pissed you off."

"But why change my robe and tie?"

"You look cute and lovely in my robe and tie." Hun said honestly, Jaehyun was silent. Before long, the younger ones returned the Slytherin's hug.

"Why are you silent? It feels weird when you don't ramble on."

"I don't mind if you want to do it again, hearing your excuses relieves me. I thought you hated me because I always made fun of you."

Hun snorted, he stopped hugging Jaehyun and looked at the Hufflepuff gently. "hey, how can I hate my sunshine?"

"Eww, you're cheesy."

"I thought you liked it."

"I really like it." Jaehyun answered, then smiled broadly. Hun smiled too. Hun stepped forward a little, then kissed Jaehyun. Jaehyun's lips were like addiction to him. Jaehyun whined, hanging his hands around Hun's neck

"Why don't we do 'something' fun here?" Hun whispered, Jaehyun lightly hit his arm and walked first.

"Hey, Kim Jaehyun!"

"I didn't hear anything!"

Hun laughed, chasing his sweet lover. Jaehyun himself could only walk with his face flushed with embarrassment.

"Kim Jaehyun, I really love you."

"Quite, Cha Hun. I love you too, but can we go back to our dorms?"

"Understood, Princess."

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry for this absurd story •́ ‿ ,•̀  
> it's quite short too, i'm sorry


End file.
